


you’ve got to find where you belong

by marshall_line



Series: when you have a daughter [4]
Category: B.A.P, TWICE (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: — меня зовут чеён, я твоя дочь.и так всё завертелось. #чонкимсон





	you’ve got to find where you belong

**Author's Note:**

> *за основу взята 1х01 ванс апон э тайм (без магии)  
> *джессика старше тэён (без уточнений)

у тэён была неплохая (относительно) жизнь.

ей не на что было жаловаться, кроме, пожалуй, на отсутствие постоянной работы. она пока не задохлась в каком-нибудь обрыганном углу, так что всё правда было отлично. убеждать себя тэён умела на ура, а кто не.

в общем, тэён жила и жила, много о чём жалея, наступала на одни и те же грабли, по-другому просто не получалось, искала, куда пристроиться и где наконец остаться. толку от этого было, конечно, ноль. о чём ей говорил обычно химчан, убеждая, что ей надо уже что-то стабильное.

— тебе под тридцать, а ты носишься чёрт-те где и делаешь чёрт-те что.

тэён только разводила руками и плыла по течению, которое уносило её всё дальше и дальше. тэён была совершенно одна, а чувство ненужности оставалось с ней ежедневно. вот моя стабильность, химчани, вот она.

 

не то чтобы тэён верила в повороты судьбы. она давно переросла все сказки. их всё равно ей никто никогда не рассказывал. к химчану она попала, когда ей исполнилось пятнадцать — и как-то было не до этого, да?

тэён в принципе ни во что не верила, но иногда на чужих или своих праздниках она загадывала желание: хотя бы раз не быть одной. оно не сбывалось. это всего-то желание. сколько не загадывай, они не станут реальностью, даже если ты действительно будешь в них верить.

и тэён не верила, но всё же по привычке на свой день рождения (двадцать восьмой, господи) загадала и задула свечу на кексе. ничего более существенного она себе позволить не могла.

и в этот момент в её дверь постучали—

 

тэён поспешила открыть: на её пороге стояла девочка.

— привет, ты — ким тэён?

— да, малышка, но я ничего не покупаю, о боге не говорю и милостыню не даю.

девочка засмеялась, поняв шутку, и продолжила:

— меня зовут чеён, я твоя дочь.

и так всё завертелось.

 

история у тэён была довольно-таки типичной для любого сериала: сирота; десятки приёмных семей, которые её брали, а потом не хотели, пока однажды тэён не пристроили к семье химчана.

тогда ей казалось, что всё будет хорошо. тэён была наивным (разбитым) подростком; сложно было не быть кем-то ещё, когда она большую часть жизни провела где приходилось. и тэён всё равно умудрялась попадать в отвратительные ситуации, что в итоге привело к чеён.

хотя тогда у неё не было имени.

тэён было только семнадцать: она не справлялась с собой; о ребёнке и речи не могло и быть, поэтому тэён её не оставила — дала что-то вроде шанса на лучшее. он у чеён всё-таки был.

 

тэён правда о многом жалела; о чеён тоже.

химчан тогда сказал, что поможет, но тэён не собиралась нагружать его этим. она была благодарна ему и его матери за всё, что они для неё сделали, но это всё — боже, ребёнок, маленький живой человечек, которому предстояло увидеть мир в том же свете, что и тэён — было слишком.

тэён знала, что малышку удочерили чуть ли не через пару дней после рождения — и от этого ей было легче.

 

но вот сейчас эта девочка сидела у неё на кухне, пила сок и ела кекс, и тэён не понимала, что происходит. то есть порой она представляла, как всё могло бы быть, если бы, но ей было теперь даже не двадцать. и, может, тэён была неудачницей, загубившей все свои мечты, но она прекрасно осознавала, что данная ситуация выбивалась из нормальных и надо было что-то делать.

 

— допустим, ты моя дочь, но что тогда? ты не можешь со мной жить. здесь мало для двоих места. и разве у тебя нет родителей?

— у меня есть ты.

— чеёни, послушай, ты очень милая и славная, но я тебя не знаю — и ты меня не знаешь. тебе всего сколько? десять?

— почти одиннадцать.

— ну вот.

— это не имеет значения.

тэён вздохнула. она могла бы позвонить химчану, но он наверняка спал. или позвонить куда нужно, у неё ещё были номера. только чеён смотрела на неё большими любопытными глазами, махала ножками, сидя на стуле, потому что не доставала до пола, такой маленькой она была. и тэён была в полной растерянности. вот это подарочек на др. им надо было что-то решить. родители чеён могли нагрянуть в любую секунду — и тогда бы тэён загремела бы в тюрягу за кражу ребёнка, и её бы никто не стал слушать.

— давай я тебя лучше отведу домой, а? твоя семья должна беспокоиться.

— мама в разъездах.

— а папа?

— у меня только мама, вернее у меня только ты.

— чеён, ты не можешь называть меня мамой. я, может, тебя родила, но я тебя не вырастила. это разные вещи. в десять это уже стоит понимать. 

— моя мама злая королева, а ты должна нас всех спасти.

— ого, а у тебя хорошее воображение.

— нет, так в книге написано.

— в какой? 

— однажды в сказке.

тэён знала, что дети справляются с проблемами по-своему. подрабатывать в детском саду химчана было не легко, но она многому там научилась. скорей всего, чеён проецировала происходящее в книге на то, что происходило и с ней. это было логично и немного грустно. неужели её мама была такой плохой? у тэён не получалось поверить.

— книга у меня с собой. можешь почитать.

— я почитаю по пути к твоему дому, договорились?

— нам обязательно возвращаться?

— чеёни, не я за тебя в ответе, понимаешь? я сама до сих пор большой ребёнок, тебе не нужна такая мать. у тебя есть своя. 

— она злая!

— ты выглядишь вполне здоровой и хорошо одетой. твоя мама вряд ли такая прям злая.

чеён на это промолчала и в итоге согласилась.

— ну и где ты живёшь?

— на чеджу.

— что, прости? но как ты попала сюда, в чонджу?

— на пароме, потом автобусами. пару раз села не на тот — и приехала в пусан.

— вот это да. ладно, обратно мы полетим.

 

благо бора могла достать ей билет когда и куда угодно, хоть какие-то нормальные связи у тэён были, несмотря ни на что, и она не задавала ей лишних вопросов. тэён слишком часто убегала в неизвестном направлении, когда проблемы наступали ей на пятки, так что все привыкли.

 

уже в самолёте, пока чеён спала, тэён пролистала книгу.

да, королева была злой, но для тэён, у которой самым хорошим было наличие приёмного брата, ей даже симпатизировала. королева казалась больше почему-то грустной от собственной ненависти. тэён как никто другой её понимала. и было бы неплохо донести это и до чеён. маловероятно, что она изменит своё мнение, ей было десять, но тэён бы постаралась.

что-то же в жизни ей надо сделать правильно, да?

 

чеён молчала с тех пор, как они приземлились и взяли машину на прокат; она только вбила в навигатор адрес и смотрела в окно, игнорируя тэён. наверное, она не так себе представляла встречу с родной мамой. тэён тем более. может, всё так и должно быть? никакой это не поворот судьбы. 

просто обочина.

 

они добрались до пляжа, когда стемнело.

последнее, что тэён ожидала, это дом у моря, но это был именно он. и тэён стало грустно; она сразу вспомнила те разы, когда химчан возил её сюда после родов, чтобы не дать ей окончательно загнуться. на чеджу всегда было хорошо — и тэён не понимала, почему чеён так стремилась найти её, женщину, которая вечно была в потерях и никому не была нужна.

какое с ней семейное счастье, а? 

чеён разулась и побежала вперёд. тэён за ней не спешила. какая разница? всё равно это неожиданное событие почти закончилось.

 

в доме горел свет. дверь открылась едва ли не сразу же, как чеён к ней подлетела. тэён как раз была за ней, поднималась по ступенькам.

— я нашла свою настоящую маму!

и будь тэён женщиной, представшей перед ними, у неё бы развалилось на части сердце. это были ужасные слова, ужасные. но та не подала виду. она была слишком уставшей и даже не особо удивлённой.

— иди внутри, чеёни.

и чеён зашла.

тэён застыла на предпоследней ступеньке и не знала, куда себя теперь деть. она выполнила задание: вернула ребёнка домой. надо бы и самой туда же и химчану обо всём рассказать, но тэён всё ещё стояла на месте.

— чеён не доставила проблем?

— нет, она замечательный ребёнок.

и женщина улыбнулась.

внешне она была похожа на королеву из книги, но только внешне. это всего лишь сказка, может, даже перекрученная в сторону добра. не всё добро хорошее и не всё зло плохое, тэён знала.

и тэён собиралась всё-таки уйти, но чеён из глубин дома закричала:

— пусть тэён зайдёт!

и решила всё за неё.

 

тэён одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять, что чеён жила в отличных условиях. тот шанс, который тэён дала ей десять лет назад, был оправданным. мать чеён звали джессикой; она казалась тэён знакомой. может, она её где-то видела (по тв). может, нет. тэён это не особо волновало, но она бы не променяла внезапно такую жизнь на свою. чеён это не было нужно, что бы она там себе не придумала.

тэён было неловко находится здесь, не то чтобы джессика не чувствовала того же. не каждый день у тебя пропадает ребёнок, а потом появляется вместе с родной матерью.

джессика сделала им чай и поблагодарила тэён за то, что та всё же вернула чеён.

— чеён довольно упрямая. у меня едва ли получилось её убедить.

— и всё же она послушалась.

— да, но я бы не разрешила ей остаться у себя. боже, вы не подумайте, я не собираюсь на неё вдруг претендовать и пытаться забрать. я, может, одна сплошная беда, но у чеён есть вы и были всегда. я-то тут причём?

— чеён так не считает.

— ей десять.

— и это не отменяет того, что она сама отправилась в чонджу, чтобы найти маму, которая от неё отказалась, думая, что с ней ей будет лучше.

— у меня было много на это причин.

— я понимаю.

— правда? меня раньше осуждали.

— правда, тэён. у всех разная ситуация и каждую надо принимать естественно.

— и что вы теперь будете делать? я дала чеён свой номер, и у неё есть мой адрес. если она опять сбежит, вы будете знать, где искать, но всё же.

джессика ничего не ответила. тэён бы тоже не нашла, что сказать, если бы ей задали такой вопрос.

— это много что меняет. я хотела сказать ей правду, когда она будет постарше и будет по-другому всё воспринимать, но чеён узнала всё сама, пока меня не было в стране. и ещё эта книга—

и джессика запнулась.

наверняка это ранило её тогда сильнее, чем должно было. 

— это просто книга, джессика. детям так проще переносить изменения в жизни. вы скрыли факт того, что она приёмная — и она перенесла образ злой королевы на вас.

— откуда вы столько знаете о детях?

— у меня брат работает в детском саду. правда, когда-то это давило мне на больное.

и только сейчас, спустя так много лет, тэён была на грани слёз от одной этой мысли. да, слишком много всего произошло за этот долгий день.

 

когда они с чеён прощались, тэён не хотела уходить. может, потому что джессика была, как и тэён, одинокой, и чеён её не отпускала, крепко обнимая за ноги.

— эй, малышка, ну хватит. я не могу остаться на всегда. у меня есть свой дом.

— а я не твой дом?

— чеёни, это сложно, тем более у тебя-то дом здесь и твоя мама—

— она не моя мама! она злая королева!

— послушай, джессика не злая. она просто пытается сделать тебя счастливой.

— а ты не можешь?

— не могу.

— я не верю.

— меня даже нет в твоей книге.

— есть! ты дочь белоснежки и прекрасного принца! ты надежда королевства!

— господи, чеёни если бы это было так, я бы уже разрушила проклятье, разве нет?

— может быть.

— вот видишь.

— ну пожалуйста, тэён, не уходи.

— ты можешь ей звонить и писать, если хочешь. и если тэён не будет против.

и к ним в этот момент подошла джессика, чем всё упростила.

хотя что тут упрощать, а?

— тэён ведь не против?

— я? нет, наверное? нет, я не против.

— вот и хорошо.

с каким трудом джессике далось такое решение? позволить родной матери поддерживать контакт с дочерью, которую она не видела и не знала десять лет? боже, поворот так поворот, ну или слишком большая обочина.

— ну всё, чеёни, пора спать.

и чеён, слава богу, послушалась.

— я не думаю, что готова к такой ответственности и не думаю, что готовы и вы.

— она меня не хочет — и я не буду переубеждать её в чём-либо, и заставлять себя любить вопреки всему.

— но почему?

— она больше мне не поверит.

и тэён было так больно за джессику, так больно.

— простите, я не хотела, чтобы так вышло.

— я тоже не хотела, я тоже.

 

тэён провела ночь в машине, не первый раз всё же, и только утром купила билет обратно. до рейса было несколько часов, поэтому она гуляла на пляже, на другом, правда. приближаться к дому чеён она бы не стала, не сейчас точно. ей надо было переварить вчерашнее и обдумать всё, что может последовать потом. а что будет-то? чеён опять сбежит? поставит джессике ультиматум? я хочу жить с тэён? боже, малышка я же тебе никто — и ты мне тоже. теперь тэён не была в этом так сильно уверена. она была диким несчастьем, но внезапно менять жизнь незнакомого ребёнка она бы не стала ни за что на свете. у тэён была каша в голове и непонятно что внутри, а в чонджу её ждала пустая квартира.

 

— подожди, серьёзно?

— да, серьёзно.

— так только в кино бывает, нет?

— если бы это было кино, я бы, наверное, отупела ещё больше — и стала бы бороться за опеку, чего я делать не буду.

— ну хоть воспитать тебя нормально у меня всё-таки получилось.

— ты меня не воспитывал, химчан!

— да-да, рассказывай.

— ладно, просто всё это так неожиданно. не то чтобы я не думала о чеён эти десять лет. _я думала_.

— но ты не представляла, что она тебя захочет?

— что-то вроде того.

— а что её приёмная мать?

— не знаю, она толком ничего и не сказала. мне показалось, что она сдалась.

— никакая мать просто так не сдастся.

— посмотри на меня.

— ты иногда бываешь воспитательницей в детсаде, это не считается.

— спасибо большое.

— слушай, джессика дала добро на звонки. может и не потому, что сдалась? она любит чеён и сделает для неё всё, даже если это будет означать, что её придётся вот так отпустить.

— теперь мне ещё больней и некомфортней в этой ситуации, чем раньше.

— смирись.

— спасибо ещё раз.

— вдруг у тебя получится?

— что именно? быть матерью?

— быть нужной.

 

когда чеён позвонила первый раз, тэён так перетрясло, что она чуть не потеряла сознание. о чём с ней говорить? о чём говорят с детьми старше пяти? она не воспринимала себя как маму, она скорее была другом. чеён нуждалась именно в нём, это было заметно. и тэён слушала пересказ чеён о школе и одноклассниках и о том, как проходят её дни. и улыбалась, улыбалась, улыбалась. это было так странно, безумно странно, но тэён ничего не могла поделать. ей по-прежнему было неловко и непривычно, и её мысли возвращались к дому у моря и женщине, которая пыталась при ней не плакать. и тэён становилось от этого не по себе. она обещала, что не заберёт чеён — и она не забирала. но эти звонки? разве это не одно и то же? чеён должна была звонить джессике и рассказывать обо всём этом ей, не тэён. это было нечестно, так нечестно и неправильно, но тэён продолжала слушать и отвечать. она не могла теперь отказать. химчан ничего ей не советовал, он был занят другими детьми и своей личной жизнью, и тэён никогда не лезла к нему без особого повода. да, чеён была этим поводом, но она думала, что справится. она сможет.

 

— у джессики сегодня день рождения.

— да? и что ты ей подарила?

чеён не называла джессику при ней мамой.

и тэён она так не называла тоже (пока что) (слава богу).

— она сейчас в китае. её это не волнует.

— а что ты обычно ей даришь?

— свои рисунки или песенки.

— у тебя хорошо получается?

— наверное.

— ну маме-то нравится?

— ей всё нравится, это же я.

— почему ты говоришь это так, словно это ничего не значит?

— она мне не—

— она твоя мама, чеён.

— нет.

— чеён!

— а почему ты так хочешь, чтобы она была моей мамой, когда ею должна быть ты?

— малышка, по закону я не могу.

— но ты и не хочешь?

— дело не в этом.

— тогда в чём, объясни.

— не разбивай джессике сердце.

хотя ты сделала это и так и вряд ли поняла.

дети иногда так жестоки.

— а она мне не разбила?

— тем, что не сказала правду?

— да.

— это совсем другое.

— нет, не другое! ты бы не злилась на своих родителей, если бы узнала, что приёмная?

— я всю жизнь была приёмной, чеёни.

— прости, я не знала.

— это ничего.

— ты была несчастной?

— да, а ты?

— нет.

— тогда позвони джессике, хорошо? поздравь её, она тебя ждёт.

— я подумаю.

 

с чеён иногда было по-настоящему сложно, когда разговор касался джессики. она не заикалась насчёт книги и злой королевы, что, может, было прогрессом, а может и не было, если она об этом молчала. что они с джессикой делали и о чём говорили, тэён не знала.

она наконец-то устроилась в офис поблизости детсада химчана и пыталась жить не в бегах, а спокойно. ей всё ещё это плохо удавалось — и звонки чеён часто скрашивали паршивый день.

тэён понятия не имела, как долго это всё же продлится.

 

— с каких пор ты думаешь о будущем?

— с тех пор, как ко мне на порог заявилась девочка и сказала, что она моя дочь?

— а на самом деле?

тэён пожала плечами. наверное, ей впервые просто хотелось быть лучше, даже если это было только для чеён.

 

она не узнавала, кем джессика работала и кто она вообще такая. химчан сказал, что она хороший человек. тэён этого было достаточно. у неё, конечно, было много к джессике вопросов, но она могла обойтись и без ответов на них. тэён не имела права лезть в чужую жизнь больше, чем она это уже сделала. иногда джессика звонила ей сама, чтобы предупредить, что чеён не позвонит. в этом, вообще-то, не было нужды, хотя тэён всегда начинала нервничать, если на телефоне не светилось имя чеён тогда, когда должно было. да, у чеён был свой график. иногда джессика звонила — и тэён было больно её слушать. нет, джессика ничего с ней не обсуждала. она не видела в тэён друга. наверняка лишь женщину, к которой чеён слишком (быстро) привязалась, но она звонила — и её голос каждый раз был грустнее предыдущего. чеён не рассказывала о возможных конфликтах, джессика тоже — и тэён не спрашивала. не ей это было делать, не ей.

 

однажды джессика позвонила с новостью о том, что чеён заболела: умудрилась в середине лета простыть на пляже. и это был совершенно обычный звонок, ничем не отличающийся от тех, что были раньше, но джессика в какой-то момент замолчала. это была не самая приятная тишина. тэён молчала тоже; вытягивать из людей слова она не умела.

джессика медлила, но после всё же сказала:

— она всё ещё считает меня злой королевой.

и отключилась.

это было так отчаянно, что тэён стало физически плохо. и она бы перезвонила и попробовала узнать подробности, да только джессике это не было нужно, если она даже не попрощалась.

в следующий раз тэён затронет эту тему с чеён, если та не переведёт всё в другое русло. чеёни, не лишай свою маму любви, пожалуйста, не лишай.

 

в офисе работалось нормально, но тэён всё чаще за собой замечала, что скучает по детскому саду. может, там было её место? дело было даже не в толпе детей, которых порой невозможно было контролировать, и не в том, что химчан находился там ежедневно. она просто чувствовала, что это было её, но пока что тэён сидела в офисе и заполняла бумажки. это тоже долго не продлится. у тэён ничего такого в жизни не было.

иногда ей снова хотелось убежать на край света и ни о чём не думать, и жить никак, а потом ей звонила чеён — и тэён улыбалась.

и на это была причина.

 

было начало августа, когда джессика позвонила опять.

тэён сразу же занервничала и не зря:

— ты свободна на этих выходных?

— да, пожалуй. 

— не против посидеть с чеён? я обычно оставляю её на сонкю, но у неё не складывается, а больше я никому чеён не доверяю.

тэён не спросила: а разве мне можно довериться? себе она доверяла редко. и джессика в коротких разговорах никогда не проявляла к тэён симпатии. она была осторожной во всём, что касалось чеён, и вечно была будто на иголках.

тэён её понимала, как нет-то.

— так ты согласна?

— конечно.

на самом деле тэён было невероятно страшно. она уже успела забыть, каково это находиться в одной комнате с чеён. звонки это совсем не то. и вообще идея посидеть тэён с ней принадлежала, скорей всего, самой чеён, кому ещё. вряд ли джессика бы пустила её на порог во второй раз.

 

тэён трясло весь путь от дома до аэропорта и в самолёте, и когда она уже ехала к пляжу тоже. пару дней с ребёнком — это пустяк, так же? тэён бы не переживала настолько сильно, если бы её не беспокоили отношения чеён с джессикой. если бы тэён была эгоистичней, она бы ловила эти моменты с чеён жадно — и её бы разрывало от радости. но тэён достаточно настрадалась из-за чужого и собственного эгоизма. ей не хотелось повторять одни и те же ошибки снова и снова, как она делала это раньше.

и чеён, и джессика были достойны лучшего и друг с другом, а тэён была скорее временной преградой. и она правда надеялась, что чеён всё это перерастёт. сколько можно мучить джессику, а? сколько ещё.

 

стоило тэён подойти к дому, как чеён выскочила и повисла на ней. для десяти лет (мне уже одиннадцать!) она была очень маленькой и лёгкой, и тэён без труда взяла её на руки.

— ты приехала!

— конечно. я же обещала твоей маме.

и джессика вышла к ним; на ней были чёрное платье и джинсовая куртка и в свете из дома она была такой юной и такой почему-то несчастной. и тэён просто сдавило сердце, хотя она списала это на вес чеён.

тэён выдохнула:

— привет.

и это впервые, когда она поздоровалась с джессикой как следует. та лишь кивнула — и они вошли внутрь.

— всё необходимое написано на холодильнике. и я надеюсь, ты умеешь готовить.

— а что, пиццу на пляже нельзя?

тэён не показалось, что джессика пыталась скрыть улыбку, ей не показалось.

— можно, но только единожды.

— как скажете, капитан.

— твоя комната на втором этаже рядом с чеён. остальное тебе покажет уже она сама, хорошо?

— да.

и джессика уехала. тэён порывалась, пока она ещё была (целый, господи, час) спросить о том звонке в июле, но ей не хватало смелость. ей так часто её не хватало. и, может, джессика не хотела об этом вспоминать.

кто бы хотел?

 

с чеён было вообще-то клёво: она много рисовала, читала всё подряд, мечтала о собаке, ходила в какие-то левые секции и любила честность. она была золотом, а не ребёнком. и тэён не могла порой поверить, что известие о том, что она приёмная, так сильно её задело. чеён вроде была такой умной и понимающей, но ведь она по-прежнему была именно маленькой девочкой, а кто знает, что творится в голове у детей, когда они молчат.

во многом из-за этого молчания тэён нигде не приживалась. люди считали, что она или недоразвита, или антисоциальная. кто её воспитывал-то? а у чеён была мама, которой у тэён не было, очень даже хорошая. и так к ней относиться, и не прощать ей эту ложь? это было так ужасно, так ужасно. то есть ложью-то это и не было. тэён как человек, который никогда не находил подходящих слов, знала по опыту, что смолчать о том, что есть на самом деле было нечто совершенно иным. десятилетней девочке (мне одиннадцать, эй!) понять подобное было сложно. тэён очень старалась донести до чеён, что джессика нужна ей больше, но чеён стояла на своём.

 

выходные прошли хорошо, в основном на пляже.

тэён никогда не было так легко и спокойно, как в эти дни с чеён. может, это и было счастьем. может, нет. джессика возвращалась ночью, а тэён утром в понедельник надо было уехать, поэтому они допоздна смотрели какую-то анимешку о волшебниках, пока чеён не заснула у неё на коленях. будить её совсем не хотелось, но тэён всё равно перенесла чеён в её комнату, укрыла одеялом и выключила свет. это было так по-домашнему?

о чём тэён думала, а?

она здесь временно, она вообще нигде не была постоянной.

какая разница?

было где-то три часа ночи, когда джессика нашла тэён на диване, тоже спящей. тэён проснулась всего-то на пару секунд больше потому, что телевизор перестал работать, и джессика накрыла её до подбородка пледом.

— спи дальше.

— но.

— _спи_.

и тэён заснула.

ей снился дом у моря — и в этом сне он был и её домом тоже.

 

— чеён не встала?

— нет.

— жаль, я хотела попрощаться.

— но ты ведь ещё приедешь.

— а я могу?

— можешь.

и это звучало искренне?

тэён спросонья не понимала до конца. джессику нельзя было прочитать; она словно ставила перед всеми непреодолимые барьеры. вот в кого была чеён — в джессику, хотя упёртость и тяга к побегам были у неё от тэён.

когда она уже вот-вот должна была выйти, по сто раз перед этим проверив, ничего ли она не забыла, джессика сказала то, что тэён ошарашило:

— она хочет жить с тобой.

— что?

— мы из-за этого поругались с ней на днях.

— но ты ведь объяснила ей, что её дом здесь, а не—

— она не стала меня слушать. как всегда, впрочем.

— джессика, я не заберу у тебя чеён, я же говорила.

— я помню, тэён, я знаю, но беспокоит меня не это.

— а что же тогда?

— то, что она никогда не захочет обратно. 

 

слова джессики грызли тэён каждый день — и она винила во всём себя. причин для этого, в общем-то, не было. это ведь чеён упорно держалась за свою обиду и отказывалась принимать всё как есть. но тэён, так или иначе, была центром этой проблемы, хотела она того или нет.

может, если бы чеён её не нашла, они бы с джессикой друг друга поняли и всё решили? но чеён нашла и втянула тэён в их жизни. и в этом плане ничего нельзя было изменить.

да, у тэён появлялись мысли сбежать туда, где даже чеён не смогла бы её отыскать. да, тэён обдумывала это чаще обычного — и в итоге отбрасывала всё это в сторону. отказаться от чеён опять она бы не смогла ни за что на свете.

 

бывали выходные, когда у джессики переносили рейс или менялись планы, и они проводили их втроём, потому что джессика не давала тэён уехать. 

— чеён это нужно.

и тэён соглашалась снова и снова. всё было для ребёнка, хотя порой тэён в это не верила. джессика ходила вокруг них так, будто вот-вот подорвётся на мине, а чеён наоборот была более расслабленной и никогда при этом не говорила о злых королевах или о том, какую маму она хочет больше. может, чеён находилась в это время в пузыре иллюзий насчёт идеальной семьи или что ещё. у тэён когда-то такой был, но он лопнул прежде, чем успел надуться.

на самом деле такие выходные нравились тэён: её ничего не волновало; она просто играла с чеён; слушала, как джессика читает ей; помогала готовить и не чувствовала себя лишней. наверное, впервые.

когда они гуляли на пляже, чеён часто пихала их с джессикой в воду — и они обе пытались её догнать, когда та, поняв, что натворила, убегала. и это было так здорово! и джессика всегда в эти моменты казалась по-настоящему счастливой и не была похожа на тень себя или на мать, которая не имела ни малейшего понятия, как вернуть доверие своего ребёнка. они бежали за чеён и смеялись, и вязли ногами в песке, и потом всё равно ловили малышку, и валили её на землю, и щекотали, пока у неё не начинали от смеха течь слёзы, и она не закидывала их песком в ответ.

тэён смотрела на них и, кажется, любила, но не знала, кого сильнее.

 

осенью тэён приезжала реже.

было много работы, и у чеён начались занятия в школе, так что тэён покупала билеты на чеджу когда удавалось. химчан говорил, что она прикипела к этой семье так крепко, что не скоро вообще от них оторвётся. тэён не спорила: она наслаждалась всем этим и ценила каждую секунду. 

рано или поздно, она отойдёт на второй план — и всё у чеён с джессикой наладится, и тэён вернётся к обычной — одинокой — жизни. и всё будет так, как было до. тэён так и не поверила, что у неё, вообще-то, может что-то сложиться, как у нормального человека. она не считала себя достойной чего-либо, а тем более этих людей. химчан обычно давал ей щелбан и потом крепко обнимал, чтобы дать понять, что она всё-таки не права.

и она была не права, но верить не получалось всё равно.

 

в октябре тэён совершила ошибку: не доглядела.

они с чеён играли на пляже; на чеджу всегда был такой сильный ветер — и он унёс их мяч дальше к воде. и тэён не заметила, как чеён побежала за ним, а потом и поплыла — и в итоге исчезла из виду. тэён накрыло волной паники — и она бросилась в море, не раздумывая. и то, что она вовремя достала чеён оттуда, было чудом. слава богу, химчан научил её всему, чему только смог. и когда чеён наконец пришла в себя, и выдохнула это слабое _ма_ (это был первый, когда она так её назвала, хотя, скорей всего, она звала джессику, кого же ещё), тэён прижала её к себе. 

ей никогда в жизни не было так страшно, как в тот момент, никогда. боже, никогда.

она взяла чеён на руки и отнесла в дом. игры на сегодня закончились.

джессика вернулась тем же вечером. чеён уже давно спала у себя в комнате, а тэён до сих пор трясло то ли от холода, то ли от страха. она куталась в плед и пила неизвестно какую по счёту чашку чая. и у неё всё было на лице написано, поэтому джессика сразу спросила:

— что-то случилось?

— ничего.

и если тэён не удавалось иногда понять эмоции джессики, то у самой джессики с этим было в порядке — и обмануть её было невозможно, и скрыть что-то тем более.

— тэён?

— мы играли в мяч. и его унесло. и чеён поплыла, и чуть не утонула. господи—

— но ты её спасла.

— да.

— тогда всё хорошо.

— почему ты так спокойно к этому отнеслась?

— ты ведь успела.

— а если бы не?

— не думай о том, что могло бы быть. ты успела, ты спасла — и чеён жива-здорова. остальное не имеет значения.

— джессика.

— одна ошибка не делает тебя плохой матерью. думаешь, у меня их не было? боже, когда ей было пять, случилось то же самое. странно, что после этого у неё не развилось никакой фобии. я себе места не находила, мне казалось, что я не смогу, я не выдержу. и это нормально, тэён, нормально так думать. и бояться, и переживать всё время. на то ты и мать.

— разве я—

— неужели ты всё ещё воспринимаешь себя как друга чеён?

— но у неё есть ты.

— если бы чеён это понимала.

— она поймёт.

— я больше в этом не уверена.

— зато уверена я.

— почему?

— я вижу, как ты её любишь, а меня никто так не любил.

— ох, тэён.

и, кажется, где-то в середине разговора тэён начала плакать и тоже, как чеён в воде днём, этого не заметила. и будь они близки, джессика, наверное, обняла бы её. или если бы она знала, что может, она бы да. но этого не произошло. тэён вытирала слёзы руками и улыбалась, потому что джессика своими словами всегда ей помогала. как бы тэён хотелось помочь и ей.

 

под конец года тэён пригласили на чеджу отпраздновать приближающиеся праздники. за пару дней до, потому что джессика собиралась взять чеён с собой в штаты к родителям, а чеён очень просила тэён приехать. как сказать этому ребёнку нет? у неё не было планов на рождество или нг. химчан с друзьями ещё в начале декабря куда-то укатил — и тэён осталась, конечно, одна, так что не принять предложение чеён она не могла. у неё, в общем-то, ни разу не было ни ёлки, ни праздничного стола — ничего такого.

и не то чтобы она ожидала этого, когда добиралась к дому у моря, но на первом этаже и вправду стояла большая красивая ещё ненаряженная ёлка. живая, а не искусственная. и её встретила в этот раз джессика, а не чеён, что было в новинку.

— как у тебя с выпечкой?

— да я мастер.

— вот и отлично.

и они пекли весь вечер кексы, и были в муке, тесте и глазури. и это было очень и очень славно? тэён не знала, как это описать. и чеён, ко всему прочему, носилась вокруг них с гирляндами и смеялась. и, наверное, это называлось семьёй.

после ужина чеён вызвалась вытирать вместе с тэён посуду. джессика как раз оставила их одних. важные звонки и всё такое. поэтому тэён решила поговорить с чеён серьёзно. ей не хотелось портить настроение ребёнку, но её тревожила их ситуация все прошедшие месяцы.

— скажи, чеёни, у вас с мамой всё хорошо?

— да.

— точно?

— с тобой конечно!

— нет, я о джессике.

— а что о джессике?

— ты не считаешь её больше злой королевой?

— считаю.

— как же так? у тебя до сих пор есть на это причины?

чеён молчала. может, их и не было, но ей по-прежнему было проще делать вид, что мама у неё злая, а тэён та самая надежда из книги.

и с ней будет только лучше, что было совсем не так.

— ладно, знаешь, у твоей мамы и злой королевы есть кое-что общее: они обе много потеряли; их обеих предали люди, которым они доверяли. только злая королева выбрала ненависть и месть и держалась за это, и жила этим, а твоя мама наверняка тоже злилась, но у неё была ты — и она выбрала тебя, и любовь к тебе была для неё дороже всех прошлых бед и обид. у злой королевы не было ребёнка, не было этой любви, но она так же, как и твоя мама, была одинокой. и она так же, как и твоя мама, нуждается в том, чтобы её всё-таки приняли. теперь понимаешь, чеёни? и тем более у твоей мамы нет никакого королевства, которое она бы терроризировала. она же не управляет этим островом. 

— у неё большая компания. и она почти каждый месяц открывает где-то новый офис или магазин. 

— вот оно как, да? но ведь это её работа.

— и что?

— ох, малышка, я не знаю, что ты себе придумала и почему до сих пор злишься на джессику за то, в чём она никогда не была виновата. чеёни, это я тебя отдала, ты должна злиться на меня, но ты этого не делаешь, ты даже об этом не говоришь. тебя ни разу не волновало, почему я от тебя тогда отказалась? тебе ни разу не было больно? если нет, я прошу пойми и джессику. она хотела для тебя самого лучшего и не говорила обо мне, потому что не думала, что ты меня простишь. она не хотела, чтобы это знание тебя травмировало. боже, чеёни если бы у меня была такая мама, как джессика. нет, если бы у меня была джессика, я была бы самым счастливым человеком на свете и никогда бы в жизни не чувствовала себя так, как чувствую каждый день. и когда я тебя отдала, я надеялась, что у тебя всё будет хорошо. и у тебя было, и у тебя есть. почему же ты хочешь другого? есть ли у тебя на это ответ?

возможно, она взвалила за раз на ребёнка слишком много, но всё это сидело в ней больше полугода — и притворяться, что этого нет и не было, тэён не могла. чеён так и не произнесла ни слова. она просто смотрела на неё снизу вверх всё теми же большими любопытными глазами. в них были вопросы и вся жизнь, которую чеён ещё не успела прожить.

как давно джессика стояла в дверном проёме и сколько она слышала, тэён не знала, но то, что она была на кухне, она поняла по-тихому всхлипу. воду она выключила ещё в начале разговора, поэтому она не мешала. джессика не отрывала от них взгляда и плакала? она плакала настолько тихо и при этом была так по-странному красива и разбита. тэён безумно хотелось обнять её и позволить быть слабой хотя бы сейчас. джессика себе этого не разрешала ни при каких условия и ни при чеён точно. 

когда чеён наконец-то заметила джессику, она тоже расплакалась.

— чеёни.

— ма!

и чеён побежала к ней, и джессика сразу её подхватила.

тэён снова была здесь лишней.

слёзы на её щеках были просто водой, просто водой.

— ма, прости меня.

— не плачь, моя хорошая, всё в порядке.

в этот раз тэён могла поверить во что угодно.

 

нельзя сказать, что следующие шесть лет пролетели, как одно мгновение. тэён моталась все эти годы туда-сюда из чонджу на чеджу; видела, как чеён росла, как менялись её интересы и друзья. тэён была полноправной частью этой семьи; её всегда ждали — и это было невероятно. и тэён даже вернулась в детсад, и в конце концов оказалась на _своём_ месте. химчан молча гордился ею — и она, в общем-то, тоже. теперь для этого был повод.

 

тэён периодически пыталась строить личную жизнь, но вот что-что, а это у неё разваливалось. она постоянно думала о чеён и джессике, иногда только о джессике. на других у неё не было ни времени, ни желания. не то чтобы это было плохо. тэён вообще было плевать. просто, может, ей надо было что-то отдельное? тэён ни в чём не была уверена. она больше переживала о том, какие у чеён будут первые отношения, чем будут ли они у неё самой.

когда она приезжала на чеджу и проводила не дни, а недели в компании дочери и джессики, ей никто не был нужен и она никого, кроме них, не хотела.

 

— джессика с кем-нибудь встречается?

— да, с тётей джекён, но я не знаю? она никого сюда не приводила, так что не могу сказать тебе точно.

— ну хорошо тогда.

— а почему тебя это интересует?

— потому что я не хочу, чтобы джессика была одна?

— но у неё есть мы.

— а вдруг ей этого недостаточно?

— мама джей говорила, что достаточно, я ей верю.

где-то между первым годом и вторым чеён начала называть их обеих мамами и чтобы не путаться: джей и тэ. и это было забавно, и как-то очень естественно. чеён больше не вспоминала о той книге; она вообще куда-то пропала, хотя чеён обыскала весь дом. ну и слава богу. эта история — эта ужасная сказка — едва не разрушила то ценное и хрупкое, что было в их семье. они долго ещё обсуждали темы выбора и лучшей жизни — и чеён со временем поняла всё, и они с джессикой тогда с облегчением выдохнули.

тэён всё чаще ловила себя на мысли, что _мы с чеён_ превратилось в _мы с джессикой_. когда только успело, а? это ведь было абсолютно нормально? в конце концов, они обе были мамами чеён, да? и поэтому её так беспокоило, с кем встречается джессика, если встречается? так ведь?

 

— как думаешь: было бы странным, если бы я была влюблена в маму чеён?

химчан даже не подавился.

— ну хотя бы сделай вид, что тебя это удивило!

— нет, спасибо, мы с чеён уже который год делаем ставки, когда до тебя всё-таки дойдёт.

— ты споришь на деньги с моей дочерью?

— а тебя только это заботит, что ли? серьёзно, тэён, ты же говоришь о джессике ежедневно с тех пор, как отвезла чеён домой, а это, между прочим, было очень давно, так что не рассказывай мне теперь басни — и действуй! пока она не вышла замуж.

— да не дай бог!

— вот видишь!

— я безнадёжна.

— хоть это до тебя дошло.

— химчан!

 

все эти шесть лет тэён ездила на чеджу ради джессики. 

вот и вся правда.

 

в марте тэён взяла отпуск, чтобы отдохнуть от дел и отпраздновать день рождения в кругу семьи. она старалась не убеждать себя больше, что всё это временно. это было не так: ей были рады — и ничего, кроме этого, не имело значения.

пока тэён добиралась, она не думала, что ей предстояло говорить с джессикой о чувствах или ещё о чём. если они останутся одни, это само собой выплывет, потому что, если тэён уже зацепилась за что-то и наконец поняла, её это просто так не отпустит. хотя всё это было необязательно: и она, и джессика могли обойтись и без? столько времени прошло, да и у джессики кто-то вроде был, тэён не на что было надеяться. и зачем только? 

они хорошо прожили вот так: втроём и по отдельности, ничего бы не изменилось, если бы. почему-то именно это — жизнь с джессикой — тэён никак не могла представить. может, лишь потому, что джессика по-прежнему была неприступной и отстранённой, словно она не желала подпускать к себе ближе. и это было странней всего, ведь джессика, тэён знала, была на самом деле жизнерадостной; ей всегда удавалось найти подход к людям, чему тэён так и не научилась. или дело было в тэён?

 

— ты не думала переехать сюда?

— кстати, да! я недавно как раз искала квартиру поблизости.

— нет, я имею в виду к нам.

— серьёзно?

— вполне.

— а я не буду доставлять неудобств?

— тэён, ты и так здесь практически живёшь, какие ещё неудобства?

— а, точно.

— в любом случае химчан тоже собирался перебраться на остров, так что тебе не придётся мотаться туда-сюда.

— я даже не знала. он ничего не говорил.

они, кажется, убирались в гостиной; чеён была у себя в комнате. со стороны это выглядело, возможно, как обычная сцена обычной пары или что-то вроде того. тэён видела подобное в кино, но никогда — в жизни, тем более в своей. она бы на это рассмеялась и отмахнулась, если бы это было всё реально.

тэён было уже за тридцать. она перестала убегать от проблем и вообще бегать ото всех — и в итоге ей некуда было бежать. к джессике и чеён она шла как к себе домой (это и был дом) (теперь и её тоже). и тэён смотрела сейчас на джессику, всё ещё немного сонную, это было утро, в домашней одежде и босиком; её волосы были завязаны в небрежный пучок — и у тэён перехватывало дыхание. она много раз за эти годы замечала такие детали и упорно игнорировала, списывая всё на то, что они общаются исключительно из-за чеён. что было потом уже неправдой.

тэён пыталась в эти минуты набраться духу и всё сказать. вряд ли это поменяет их отношения, если ответ джессики окажется отрицательным, но тэён стоило всё же попробовать.

всё самое лучшее у неё наконец-то было и так.

— джессика.

— а?

— можно тебе кое-что сказать?

— насчёт чеён?

— не всё между нами связано с чеён.

— хорошо, я слушаю.

— я знаю, что тебе такое дно, как я, не особо-то и нужно, но я думала, если ты захочешь, мы бы могли попробовать, боже, быть вместе?

— наконец-то.

— что, прости?

— мне казалось до тебя никогда не дойдёт.

— что-что?

— чеён последние года три планирует нашу свадьбу.

— ась?

— тэён, мы и так почти что женаты.

— разве?

— боже, за что ты мне такой тормоз.

— джессика?

— ну что?

— то есть?

— да.

— всё это время?

— всё это время.

— а как же джекён?

— это было давно.

— ох.

— знаешь, я всё ждала, когда ты сдвинешься с мёртвой точки навстречу ко мне, но чеён была права: мне надо было действовать самой.

— но так много лет прошло впустую.

— шесть это немного, тэён, совсем немного.

они стояли друг напротив друга возле дивана. лучи солнца падали джессике на лицо — и освещали её всю. и тэён любила её больше, чем, наверное, была на это вообще способна. и джессика заправила ей выбившуюся прядь за ухо — и это было так интимно, словно они прожили вместе вечность.

кто знает, а?

— у нас с тобой всё ещё будет, тэён. 

— да?

— да.

 

— я ведь тогда загадала желание — и оно сбылось, представляешь?

— и каким же оно было?

— хотя бы раз не быть одной.

и тэён больше не была — и не была давно.

 

— знаешь, мам, когда я повзрослела, я кое-что поняла. может, самое главное. я нашла тебя для джессики, не для себя. ты нужна была нам обеим, но ей? ей в первую очередь. а ещё ты по-настоящему разрушила проклятье.

— правда?

— когда отвезла меня домой.


End file.
